Raquel Mysterio
by Mysteriogirl96
Summary: Raquel is a thirteen year old girl who got abused from being 6 years old to thirteen. what happens when she finally finds her father.


Raquel Mysterio is Rey long lost daughter. Angie knows who Raquel is, and she accepts her. Angie wants Raquel to tell and visit Rey soon, he needs to know.

"Raquel, he needs to know who you are. Youe mother beat you for most of your life..."

"all my life"

"sorry, all your life, you need a father to protect you from her" Angie said

"he won't take me in, he already has a daughter and son he loves to bits" Raquel said putting her coffee down in the table in front of Starbuck in San Diego.

"If I know my husband, he would never turn down another family member even if this is his frist time meeting you, the kids would love you to bits, Dominik would be proteceive of you since your only Thirteen years old, he's protective of Aalyah. Now Aalyah would love you becasue she's having girl troubles and I'm can't help her becasue I'm always doing the cleaning or cooking" Angie said

"Tell you what, why don't I be a maid, do the cleaning and cooking, while you spend time with your kids"

"even though your not my blood, you're still my kid, so I got a plain, you be a maid with $10 pre/hour, until you find you have enough money to buy your birth certificate to show your Rey's daughter, I know your Rey's daughter because you look like him, you have the same eye colour as him. How about that?"

"or you could just tell him, but where would I stay?"

"deal, Spear room"

"eductaion?"

"me and Rey" Angie said

"fine, we have a deal, now you have to tell Rey and the kids that a thirteen year old is you guys maid" Raquel said

"oh yeah, I'll think of something" Angie said

They got to Angie and Rey's house, Raquel's mouth hung open.

"I guess you never seen a house like this before?"

"nope, my mother lives in a beaten down old house, where everytime it rains one night then next day I would be soked" Raquel said

"oh you poor thing" Angie said

They both walked inside, Rey was helping Aalyah with her maths and Dominik watching a movie.

"don't you have Homework to do Dominik?" Angie asked

Dominik looked at his mother and saw a girl standing next to her, looking alot like Rey.

"No, I finished it in like 10 minutes"

"Yeah on one question" Aalyah said

"Are you calling my dumb?" Dominik asked his little sister

"Nope, just not paying any attention in class" Aalyah said

"Rey can I talk to you, in the kitchen?" Angie said

"sure" Rey got up and walked to the kicthen and saw a girl sitting with her head down.

"Rey, today I ran into Taylor MaKenzie at the supermarket" Angie said

"Taylor, Taylor MaKenzie?" Rey said, nerviouse

"yes, she had a thriteen year old girl with her. The thriteen year old girl had scars and brusies all over her legs and arms"

Rey remembered what happened back thriteen years ago, they had sex then Rey had to go back on the road with WWE and never saw her again, he remember her saying that she pregnant but he thought it was some kind of joke.

"Thriteen year old girl, that's when we broke up for a year and got back together, i didn't know i had another kid, if I new, I would of token her with me" Rey said

"I told you Raquel" Angie said, Raquel looked up at Rey with joy in her eyes

"Really?" Raquel asked

"Yes, I would. I seen her beat up her sister's son. If I knew, I would of came and took you away" Rey said

"She beat me up so bad, she put me in hospital for about 3 months once..."

"Dad, there's some weird lady at the door, she said her name is Taylor MaKenzie" Aalyah said

Rey saw the colour draned from Raquel's face and she hid under the table. Rey got up and walked to the door.

"Yes Taylor?"

"Have you seen a Thriteen year old here?"

"No, I only have a fourteen year old and a 10 year old sorry" Rey said, and closed the door. Then Taylor knocked again.

"That's it, I'm talking to her" Raquel got up and want to the door "Aquilo que deseja Taylor? I'm not ir com o" **(what do you want Taylor? I'm not going with you)**

"EU DISSE-LHES NÃO PARA FALAR DE ME QUE, SI INGRATOS DOG" **(I TOLD YOU NOT TO SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT, YOU UNGRATEFUL DOG)**

"SI USADOS PARA BEAT ME UP TODOS OS SANGRENTOS TEMPO, I'M ONLY FARTO DE LO" **(YOU USED TO BEAT ME UP ALL THE BLOODY TIME, I'M SO SICK AND TIRED OF IT)**

"Vossa excelência merecia todos" **(you deserved it all)**

"Por favor, diga que ME merecia por favor me esclareceu" **(Please, please tell why deserved it all, please enlighten me)**

Taylor didn't say anything, just hung her head low.

"that's what I though, now leave me along, everytime I went to school with those brusies and cut and scars, everyone call me an emo, where I couldn't just stand up and say that my mother did this to me, because I thought you would of stopped..." Raquel swollowed and her voice was harding for trying to hold back the tears "but you did, you hit your only child, do you know how much that hurt. No you did, you really need to go to Rehab, before you come back here" Raquel said, and felt a deep sting on her left cheek, she looked at her mother.

"I think you should leave now, or I'll call the cops" Rey said and closed the door, he nelt down and check Raquel's cheek "Dom, can you go get some ice?"

"sure" Dominik walked into the kitchen. Rey lead Raquel to the lounge room and sat her down, Dominik came back in with ice in a tea towel.

"Thanks Dom" Rey took the ice towel and handed it to Raquel

"thanks, even though I'm used to it" Raquel said

"Aalyah, Dominik, this is your half sister Raquel" Angie said

"Hey" Dominik said

"Hi" Alayah said

"Hey" Raquel

"So what year level you in?" Dominik asked

"I never past year 4, because i stopped going" Raqule said "I'm to smart for my age" Raquel added

"she get's that from your father" Angie said "Raquel, do you wanna help me with tea?" Agine asked

"Sure" Raquel said and got up and followed Angie. "so what are you making?"

"Macaroni Cabonara" Angie said

"I've made that before" Raquel said

About 45 minutes later tea was down.

"kids tea's done" Angie called out. Aalyah, Dominik and Rey came in, and sat at the table. After they ate, Dominik took Raquel for a tour around the house.

"This is my room, I'm always in here on weekends... okay maybe not all weekend but 50% of the time I am, Aalyah's room is next to the spear room, which will be your bedroom... we got like 5 spear rooms, we all got bathrooms so yeah, we have a pool, a entertainment area to watch wrestling, play 8-ball and all, we got a gym, we all can go in there when ever and that's pretty much it" Dominik said. "Oh Mum said that you don't have pjs so you can wear my basketball shorts or pj shorts and a top" Dominik said

"Thanks Dominik"

"No problem, we're family, family shares stuff" Dominik said, he walked into his bedroom and grabbed some pj shorts (boxers) and a top that had goffy on the front. He walked out, Raquel looked at the shirt

"Goofy?" Raquel trying not to laugh

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with that" Dominik said

"Well thanks, I might just hit the bed, I'm so tried" Raquel said

"Alright, see you in the morning" Dominik said.

Raquel walked into her room, the walls are a dark purple, the double bed had purple sheets and black quilts, walk in wardrobe a 50 inch flat screen, a couple of magazines and books on a shelf, and a side table. She changed into Dominik's pj shorts and the top, then got in the bed playing with her crappy phone. Then she heard a knock.

"Come in" Raquel frown her eyebrows, did hear Rey come in until he chuckled.

"What wrong with you?"

"my phone froze... again" Raquel said, putting her phone aside.

"Well, Angie's taking you shopping tomorrow, while the kids are at school. I'm giving you money for a new phone then that phone"

"Yeah I know, it's a crappy phone" Raqule said

"yeah, I'll see you in the morning" Rey said

"Yeah" Raquel said

"Night" Rey kissed her forehead and left, leaving Raquel having watery eyes, she fell alseep.

_*nightmare*_

_Raquel woke up in her bed, she got up and dressed, she walked downstairs and found her step-father on the floor dead. She mother walked though the door and saw Raquel near her step-father's body, and she had blood on her hands._

"_WHAT DID YOU DO" her mother yelled at her_

"_I... I didn't do anything" Raquel squearmed backwards_

"_LIER" her mother slapped Raquel across the face. _

"_I swear, I didn't do anything" Raquel started crying_

"_Stop Lying, you killed your step-father, my only lover" Taylor dragged Raquel by the hair to the kitchen, she grabed a knife and slit her wrist._

_*End of NM*_

"Raquel" Dominik was shaking her "Raquel, come on wake up"

Raquel opened her eyes and sat up looked around. She saw Dominik sitting on her bed, she looked down.

"I heard you screaming, you wanna talk about it" Dominik asked

Raquel took a deep breath and shook her head. "sorry, about that"

"It's fine, want a drink? I was about to go downstairs and grab water" Dominik said

Raquel nodded her head and followed Dominik, they walked down to the kitchen.

"Are you sure you don't wanna talk about it?" Dominik asked

"yeah, it's nothing, just a nightmare that happens every now and then" Raquel said

"how often?" Dominik asked

"nosey much? But to answer your question, this would be the 20th one out of my whole life" Raquel told him the truth.

"to answer your question, sometime, see i want to get to know you more, after all you are my step-sister" Dominik said

"ture, so it's 3:30 you need sleep, becasue you have school, and I have a shopping trip with Angie..."

"I thought I heard voices" Rey said

"sorry dad" They both said as one.

"I heard..." Raquel kicked Dominik in the shin "Raquel thought she heard something and came and woke me up, we couldn't get back to sleep so we came down here" Dominik said over the pain

"Alright, well you two better get to bed soon, remember Dominik, you have school tomorrow" Rey said

"Yeah Dominik you have school" Raquel said

"What are you saying, your starting school next week, you'll be in Dominik's classes" Rey smiled

"What? Dad, I never finished year 4" Raquel said

"and you said that your smart for your age" Rey smiled "good night you too" Both Raquel and Dominik put their glass in the skin and walked up the stairs to there bedrooms and fell asleep.

**Please Review**


End file.
